Life of the DelmaziCena girl
by rko-superfanatick-sandra
Summary: When US Navy Seal Lieutenant John Cena brings back to life a 15 year old girl he learns that the military isn't all of what he wanted in life.Story is told by my character just one synopsis other in the story WWE Superstar John Cena,OC,
1. My final moments & Dad

The life of the Delmazi-Cena girl.

Synopsis: The story of the partially robotic girl who never thought she can have the one thing she wanted in life, a loving family

Characters of the WWE belong to the company of WWE, and the others are mine.

Hello, my name is Delilah Delmazi-Cena. I'm not you're average girl. I'm the adoptive daughter of a Navy Seal Lieutenant named John Felix Anthony Cena number 4245. I'm 15 years old and I have a robotic chip inside my head.

_**September 17**__**th**__** 2005 **_

_Delilah Delmazi is standing outside Eisenhower Senior High School waiting for her mother, Alexandra Delmazi to pick her up from school to go home. She's dressed up in her usual school uniform as she's spotting her friends Lila and Jenny who are a couple of feet away from her._

"Hey girls", said Delilah as she stood next to them

"Hey, Dee", said both of the girls at the same time. They giggled at what they said.

"So, ya waiting for your mom?" asked Jenny the redheaded girl to her right.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the mall. I can't wait to get the new iPod nano", she said

"I just got mine in the mail from my grandmother, It's my birthday present, It's awesome", said Lila who was next to Jenny.

"Yeah, but mine will be in pink my favorite color", said Delilah

"Geez, what's with that car driving by so slowly" said Jenny as she spotted a white van driving by the school.

Lila looked curiously at the car, "RUN!...Drive by shooting"

_The car started firing the gunshots as Delilah turned around and began to run. She spotted Jenny's red hair behind her, as everything went black, and Jenny heard a thud behind her._

"Delilah!!", she screamed as Lila grabbed her hand and ran away from her friend who lied dead on the floor.

My life as how I was told made me into the machine that I am. I'm used in missions for my father's and my boss as well. The guy is Major Thompson, and he uses me in Trafficking missions, as a hostage to terrorists, anything you can really think about. I bet you're proably thinking on what happened to me when I was shot down. I guess I have to go into detail of my story how I became into what I was.

_**September 21**__**st**__** 2005**_

_Alexandra Delmazi is standing next to her daughter's body in a coroner building as a large muscular man is standing next to her. _

"Ms. Delmazi you don't have to do this. If we can just get your signature here-"said the man as she cut him off his conversation.

"Why so you an send my daughter to war, and make her into some robo-cop type of person don't you ever care about what she wanted in life for her future for god's sakes let me just have my time with her" she yelled.

_The man curiously stared at her nodded his head and stepped out the room. Ms. Delmazi had began to cry her eyes out as she saw her daughter in front of her. _

"I don't want this for you Delilah, be used as a toy to the military. I just want you to go away in a proper fashion. Yet you always wanted to make a difference in the world, and look what happened to you" she said as she covered her daughter with the white sheet and left the room.

_The man was waiting for her as he spotted Ms. Delmazi he began to walk away._

"Wait!" she yelled as she ran towards the man

He turned around as she stopped running. "Yes, Ms. Delmazi"

"Look. I would like this to stay confidential. I want no one but you Lieutenant and your officials that I am giving my daughter away to the United States Navy Seals. She always wanted to make a difference to the world. I would like to keep up with what guys will do with her and see her as soon as you have your tests and chips completed" she stated as she took the man's pen and signed her name in contract.

"Ms. Delmazi I thank you for your services, and I promise we won't let you and your daughter down, on behalf your daughter and the United States Navy Seals. I thank you for your loyal service" he stated as he saluted her and walked away from her

That's what I was told about the last time my dad saw her. About a year later my father went to visit her. He was told by her sister Katrina she had died in a car accident about three months after she signed the deal. Last time my father ever saw her.

If you're wondering yes. My father is the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Cena. If it wasn't for him I'll never become who I would be this day.


	2. Something New

**Chapter 2**:** Something New**

Being partially robotic isn't really what it seems. I experience human emotions fully and I mentally have a military mind just not with all the corruption or so how my father explains it. I could never know what emotions and feelings were until my chip was enhanced. Before I didn't know what all that stuff was, I was just a robot inside the human body. I still performed like a human being physically, yet mentally I was the girl with the chip.

_**May 9**__**th**__** 2006**_

_Delilah Delmazi was lying on a hospital bed as unknown signals with blue letters were etching upon her mind. The mixed numbers and letters scanned her brain as she continued sleeping in physically; mentally her mind was being rebooted to a certain unknown state. _

_She opened her wide blue eyes as two men were standing in front of her. To her door on the right were the men she never knew at the time and the man on her left side the man with the same status: Unknown. She looked at the man in the left, stared deep into his eyes as her robotic chip sent a signal to her brain._

**Major Richard J. Thompson:**

-Served 25 years in the United States Navy Seals

-Head of USNS numbers 4109-4487,

-Specialist in any situation,

-Married to Marie Thompson,

-Three children: Elijah Thompson, Lena Thompson, and Richard J. Thompson Junior.

-Your boss, you take orders from himself and Lieutenant John Felix Anthony Cena

-**# M3459**

_She blinked hard as she took a deep breath. Delilah looked to the man in the door way and stared at him with her deep hazel eyes._

**Lieutenant John Felix Anthony Cena**

-Served 15 years in the United States Navy Seals

-Specialist in Hostility, missions, situations and negotiations

-Widowed from former United States Navy Seal: Annabel Lynnette Cena

-You are ranked higher than Lieutenant Cena

-**#L4245**

She blinked again one more time and took a deep breath. "Lieutenant, Major", she replied with her hand getting ready to salute.

The Major held up a hand as she put her hand down. "Delmazi it is a pleasure meeting you. I knew that this wouldn't be a failed mistake to the armed forces"

_She blinked hard and she began to examine the room once more. She spotted her hands next to her side. She looked at them curiously as she touched her forearms. _

"Excuse me sir", chimed in the Lieutenant. "Does she know what she's inside of?" he asked as he looked at her.

_Delilah was examining her hair as she felt her flat stomach and her breasts finishing off with the back of her neck._

"I know perfectly well what I am Lieutenant. I am **project 0128** of the United States Navy Seals with the revived corpse of Delilah Jeannette Delmazi" she stated in a rather quick tone as she lifted her right eyebrow slightly. I need a decent hair cut, and an eyebrow wax.", she said.

The Major gave a chuckle. "Wow, this girl is very demanding her looks. Reminds me of Lena when she needs to look 'fly' for a party. Or so she states".

_Delilah looked at the Major and the Lieutenant; she blinked hard once more as she felt a hard heartbeat and set her hand over her heart._

"Lieutenant, if you please. I have work to do and I need to be settling back to the naval base. Be there at 19:00 hours for a dinner with the Mrs.", said the Major as he walked to Delilah.

"Yes sir", said Lieutenant Cena as he watched his boss.

"And you **project 0128**, I will be seeing you in 0800 hours tomorrow morning for your hospital check-up and pick-up", said the Major as she salted her.

_She automatically saluted him and stared at the Lieutenant._

The Major saluted the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Cena, if you should know. **Project 0128 **is your official partner with the United States Navy Seals. I'd rather suggest you spend a little more time with her.", he said as he walked out the door.

_Delilah heard every word her said as she stared down the Lieutenant. He did the same. She began to rub the back of her head as she felt a slight bump back there. She rubbed it with both hands giving a low gasp with a matching facial expression. _

"Well. I presume you found where your chip is inside, what makes you what you are right now"

_She stared at him._

"Now if you don't mind partner I gotta hit the restroom and then the old crash pad, see ya then", he said as he laughed slightly.

_She continued staring at him with no intention to laugh as he walked out of her room. She looked around one more time and closed her eyes letting sleep hit her once more. _


End file.
